A family adventure
by Tardislover1301
Summary: When the doctor finds a future derpy and meets dinky doo for the first time a terrible accident sends them all on a adventure they will never forget ( go easy on me it's my first fan-fic :3)ps I also would LOVE reviews!
1. The return

Derpy ran through her kitchen jumping from batter to batter. She was keeping her oven in check as she tried to bake the biggest batch of muffins any pony had seen.  
The 10 year anniversary of princess Luna's return was in a few days. A festival was in order. One that was being placed in pony villa to respect the ones who helped bring her back. Derpy was put in charge of the baked goods department. It was nice to get back to normal. She had always baked for the annual bake sales and fairs but was tangled up in being a single mom. But this year dinky - Derpy's young filly- was 6 and could watch himself.  
Then right in the middle of baking she heard it. The tardis. It's wonderful sound that brought hope and love. Derpys eyes widen and she dropped a bowl of mixture and ran to the door. Standing tall at the end of the street was the blue box she had seen time and time again. She opened the door and there he was pushing buttons on that huge tardis console of his. She ran and grabed him before he could speak.  
She was just about to kiss him but she saw his eyes.  
" your not him. Your your way to young " she said in disbelief as her eyes tried to cry but couldn't take it.  
" ditzy I'm sorry if I... Wait to young? Oh no am I in a future time line?well that can be easily fixed! Um what's with the urgency? "  
She stood back and let go of him. Then quickly slapped him  
" OY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! He said in a panic  
" THATS FOR LEAVING " she screamed at him. Now she had to cry. She fell to the floor and began to sob more and more.  
" oh dear" he began to realize what he had done " how long has it been since you saw me ?" He said in desperation  
"Sssix years " she uttered. Derpy was starting to see he had done this to others just by the way he talked.  
" I'm sorry I'm so so soooooo sorry" he couldn't understand why he had left her but he knew it was in good reason " hey" he helped her up and said " I'm here now that's all that matters" he held her and they talked for a little but she grabbed him and said  
" come on, there's something... We'll some pony I'm not telling you about" derpy said blushing.


	2. Back to the tardis

She lead him down the road to a friends house. Out came ginger - a long time friend - she said  
" Dinky your mothers here! Oh I'll go get her"  
" thank you for letting him help you paint decorations, she hates cooking" derpy said happily. The door inched closed as Ginger went to get dinky.  
" MOTHER?MOTHER?! I leave and you had a BABY!" He said " More importantly WHOS THE FATHER?"  
" never mind that " she said  
" NEVER MIN-" he was stopped by ginger who came to the door with dinky.  
Dinky was with gingers kids painting on banners for the festival.  
" did you guys have fun?" Derpy said happily to dinky.  
" yeah but locket spilt all of the well. Hey please tell me the muffins are ready!" Dinky said happily ignoring his moms new friend to whom he had never met or seen in ponyvill. New comers were very important there and to see a new face with out hearing about them some where else was track of thought was stopped by his mother.  
" THE MUFFINS! Oh my gosh I forgot about them!" She grabed dinkys hand and ran in the direction of the house with the doctor following shortly behind her. When they came to the house they stopped to see smoke come from all the windows.  
As she ran in and turned the ovens off you could tell that all her hard work was ruined. The muffins were rocks, the bater scorched, and the butter melted. It was all ruined. Now what was every pony going to eat at the festival? Definitely not cupcakes. Who knows what pinky puts in them.  
"Oh my gosh where are we gonna find that many ovens to make up for this my kitchen is destroyed!"  
"Well the tardis has 628 ovens and 302 refrigerators. I mean if that's enough for you" he glanced over at derpy who was still staring at the damage that had been done to her kitchen. She looked up at him smiling  
" are you kidding me ONLY 628 ovens! Are you mad?" They both started to laugh before dinky stopped them.  
" what's a "tardis"?" He asked confused. They looked at him and kept laughing "and WHO are you." He said pointing at the doctor.  
" oh well I guess a proper introduction is fair enough. I'm the doctor! Or "time turner" if you prefer a pony name."  
" doctor WHO? Like doctor turner?" Dinky asked in such confusion. First the muffin fire and now a crazy stallion was rambling on about doctors?  
" just call me doctor. Every pony does, don't know why."  
" ok then doctor what's a tardis again. I don't remember hearing about one before. I mean must be big if it has 628 ovens!"  
" big, it made the word big." He grabbed dinky and the trio started off for the tardis. Dinky liked the way he sorta went along with every thing that was happening. He made no sense but he did in some way that dinky could not explain. Like he knew deep down inside every thing the doctor was saying.  
When they reached the tardis dinky was even more confused. A public police box? What is that? There aren't even really police in equestria. There used to be before the war but they where replaced by guards.  
" so shall we start baking?" The doctor said opening the tardis doors. And of course to dinkys surprise it was bigger on the inside." Yes it's bigger than the out side and yes the outside is smaller than the inside. Any questions?"  
"Um can I look around? It's just so wonderful on the inside!" Dinky said trying to hold on to his sanity. I mean how was this happening?


End file.
